En una Noche
by MissBlackClover
Summary: Pues esto es algo que se me ocurrio de no se donde... Espero sea de su agrado. Es un RoyxEd, Yaoi, obvio. ¿Qué hay en una noche? n.ñ...


"En una Noche"

RoyxEd… esto… es mi primer fic de Full Metal Alchemist… Yaoi, por supuesto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Desclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo autor.

-Diálogos-

Capitulo único.En una Noche.

Tus labios son fríos, tus manos muy secas. Mi cuerpo se estremece por el placer no definido. Un mar de sensaciones que me proyectan a un agonizante paraíso de pocos minutos.

Mis pensamientos desean creer que en quien piensas es en mí pero me es difícil hacerlo. Sólo escucho esos monosílabos que parecieran susurrar mi nombre… pero sé que es imposible.

Mi mente divaga mientras te entretienes en mi pecho. Recuerda y recuerda tanto y nada a la vez. Sin pensarlo mucho, termino en aquel caluroso día de verano en el que "el intercambio equivalente" nos llevo a mi cama. Tú deseabas mi cuerpo y yo quería respuestas.

Sin estar completamente concientes, esto se extendió hasta el punto en el que se salió de nuestras manos. Yo no podía pasar una noche sin ser tuyo y tú parecías no dejar de disfrutarme como lo hiciste la primera vez.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que deseo con todo mi corazón que seas mío, y no hablo del sexo, yo sé que jamás me podré acercar a ti. Con el tiempo sólo pasaré a ser uno mas de tu lista, uno más al que seguro presumirás. Mi corazón llora en silencio mientras tú te entretienes más abajo de mi vientre. Yo no puedo soportarlo.

Antes no me importaba mientras estuvieras con migo. Mientras me dejaras soñar que algún día podría ocupar tu corazón. ¿Pero que me hizo bajarme de esta hermosa nube, que si por mi fuera jamás lo haría? Las interminables menciones de mujeres a tu alrededor diciendo cosas como: "Es _fantastico_, coronel" o "¿Quiere que _le ayude_ con algo?"

Lo odio. Odio como te miran con lujuria y como tu les respondes, y eso, precisamente, es lo que mas detesto: Que tu seas capaz de regresarles la insinuación del mismo nivel o hasta un poco mas. También, y aunque no desee admitirlo, esta la teniente Riza y el asegurado compromiso que tienen.

Tus manos van a mi trasero separándolo mientras tu lengua se desliza para empezar a dilatar. Estoy cansado, sumamente cansado. Quiero que esto termine, que mi dolor se vaya y que mi corazón deje de palpitar. Por que cada vez que lo hace duele, duele mucho.

Sollozo un poco y me dedicas unas palabras para calmarme, si supieras que con eso no basta. Que el motivo de mi agonía no es un dolor físico, que es un dolor más grande e imposible de identificar.

Me penetras y mi respiración se escucha por toda la habitación. Pasan unos segundos y tus embestidas no se hacen esperar. Mantenemos un ritmo impuesto por los dos y al final yo termino primero que tú cayendo casi inconciente al colchón por el intenso orgasmo. Mi cuerpo se estremece al sentir tu esencia en mí. Te desmoronas en mi espalda mientras tratas de normalizar tu respiración. Cuando lo haces te giras un poco y extiendes tu brazo para que yo adopte la tan común posición en tu pecho, pero en vez de eso me dirijo a la orilla de la cama y me levanto.

Sé que me estas mirando y que no pierdes detalle de mi, aprovechare eso y tomare ventaja. Me giro para verte algo sentado con las sabanas tapando de tu cintura para bajo, como amo verte así. Y sin más digo con la voz más neutra que pude alcanzar:

-Lárgate.

Me miras sorprendido. Claro que estas sorprendido, eso es lo que yo deseaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oíste, lárgate. No te quiero cerca de mí ni una vez más.

Te levantas de la cama y me tomas por los hombros tan rápido que no pude evitarlo, te intento alejar pero me es imposible.

-Repítelo.-Me ordenas.-Repítelo y mírame a los ojos mientras lo dices.

Me has descubierto. No quiero, no quiero que te des cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti. No quiero que me humilles. Te miro sin titubear y dejo de poner resistencia, aunque tus manos siguen tan firmes como si temieran que escapara.

-Quiero que te…-Me detengo. No puedo. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarte ir. No QUIERO dejarte ir. Pero tampoco quiero sufrir.

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Mis manos tiemblan e intento decirlo una vez mas fracasando miserablemente.

-No puedes hacerlo por que no lo deseas.

-Lo que no quiero es ser otra mas para ti.-Mis labios me traicionan, y entre esa oscuridad que nos protegía, mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa.

Me miras. Tus ojos negros perforándome sin misericordia. De repente me encuentro con que me has tomado de la cintura y una de tus manos esta en mi nuca presionando para que no me aleje mientras me besas. Es un beso grande, un beso algo rudo por la resistencia que pongo, es un beso con muchos sentimientos. Mis manos se hacen puños y empiezan a golpear tu torso, en respuesta lo único que haces es acercarnos mas haciendo que suelte un gemido que muere en tu garganta ante nuestros cuerpos desnudos y en contacto.

Entre mas pasa el beso mis manos dejan de pelear y se van a tu cuello y nuca para buscar mas acercamiento y conforte al tocar esos hermosos cabellos. El beso se hace mas despacio, tratando de saborear todas y cada una de nuestras bocas, impregnándolas con nuestras esencias. Me sueltas y me abrazas, yo recargo mi frente entre tu hombro y el comienzo de tu cuello.

-¿Quién te dijo que eras uno mas?

Me sorprendí y me separo para verte. En tu cara había una extraña mirada y tu boca enseñaba una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?

Te acercaste a mi oído y mientras lo mordías susurraste:

-Me gustas. Me gustas más de lo que deseo admitir. Me gusta tu pelo,-Lo recorriste con tu mano y de paso jalaste la liga para que se soltara.-me gusta tu cuerpo,-Acariciaste mi espalda y pasaste por mi trasero para subir por un costado y pasar a mi pecho donde acariciaste sin vergüenza uno de mis pezones.-me gustan tus ojos,-Los besaste mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba y mis mejillas se ponían rojas.-tu nariz,-La tocaste.-tus labios.-Los tocaste.-Y en resumen me encantas,-Me dijiste abrasándome mientras yo no aguantaba mas.-…y creo que me he enamorado.

Sin importarme más solté la última pregunta que tenía en mi pecho.

-¿Y la teniente?

-¿Riza?

Asentí mientras veía tu reacción como de incredulidad.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Ustedes están comprometidos ¿no es así?

Parpadeaste un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Tu si sabes arruinar un momento romántico, _mi_ pequeño enano.

-¡¿A quien le dices tan enano que puede…!

Me besaste para que no terminara mi replica y me abrazaste.

-Te amo, Edwart.

Me recargue en ti y susurre con tu nombre:

-Yo también, Roy.

Una lagrima extrañamente reconfortante bajo por mi mejilla y se perdió de vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue algo que no estoy muy segura de donde salió… estaba descargando una serie y cuando acorde ya estaba escribiendo, además de que ya tenía ganas de un RoyxEd(¬). Esto lo escribí más o menos en una hora… Espero sus comentarios y que sea de su agrado.

Por cierto… jejeje espero que no se noten mucho pero soy muy propensa a errores de dedo, por lo que busco otro beta por que el que tengo no hace nada (T.T). Interesadas/os por favor mándenme un correo.

11:47 p.m.

n.ñ…


End file.
